


Happy Birthday Roger

by DaphneTaylor1983



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Freddie has a surprise, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Roger has birthday, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTaylor1983/pseuds/DaphneTaylor1983
Summary: This is Roger's birthday. Freddie has a fantastic surprise for the love of his life.





	Happy Birthday Roger

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday for Roger. This man is 70 years old and still has the strength to continue the wonderful legacy of Queen. I think Freddie Mercury wherever he is now (I hope in paradise) also wishes his best to his friend. Same as in 1986 in Budapest. I love them.

It was an early morning. Freddie Mercury was in the kitchen. He prepared food on the breakfast tray. Sweet croissants, coffee with delicious fruits and flowers. There was a second gift for him in his pocket. Freddie returned to the bedroom and put the tray on the table. He stared at Roger for a long moment. His angel lay on the bed. Beautiful. Freddie repeatedly asked himself what why Roger is his boyfriend. In the past, he was not good. All night parties and drugs receded him from the band. However, Roger did not lose faith in him. He showed him what is important in three simple words: "I love you." The singer changed immediately. He finished with all parties. His greatest priority was Roger and care for him. Every day, flowers and chocolates, hugging and kissing. Freddie loves him the most in the world.Freddie carefully removes the quilt from Roger. He kisses the foot, knee moves to the thighs, belly and neck. He comes to his face. Roger looks at him with the most beautiful smile in the world.  
"Good morning, Freddie."  
"Good morning, dearest, happy birthday." Freddie hugs his golden head against his chest.  
"Do you remember what it was like when you turned thirty?"  
"Yes, then I was still partying, and you were not in my arms."  
Roger smiled at him.  
"I always thought you would be mine, I never lost hope."  
"It's good that you believed in me."  
"And what's behind you?"  
"Breakfast for you baby, please eat."  
Roger eats breakfast sharing croissants with Freddie. Then they dress and go to the park. They lie on the blanket. Freddie is sitting and Roger is lying on his lap.  
"Rog"  
"Yes baby?  
"I have a gift for you."  
"You gave me a present, breakfast."  
"I have a second one."  
Roger rises from Freddie's lap. He looks at him and waits.  
"Close your eyes, darling."  
Roger obediently closes his eyes. He feels that Freddie puts a piece of paper in his hands. The drummer opens his eyes and sees the white envelope.  
"What is it?"  
"Open it, Blondie."  
Roger opens the envelope. After a moment, shock appears on his pale face.  
"Maldives, two weeks?"  
"Yes, I checked everything, we have time to go there."  
Roger hugs him.  
"I love you." he whispers, kissing his lips.  
"I you too."  
They are together all day. Nothing can destroy their love.


End file.
